Royal Sacrifice
by Sadistic-X-Masochistic
Summary: Lee is from a family of vampire slayers who are sent to investigate gruesome deaths occuring in the desert. When Lee is taken hostage, who will help him to escape? And why is he falling for the prince of the colony? AU, LeeGaa, yaoi, vampires, gore, BDSM


**WARNING: Contains strong language, violence, gore, horror, sadism, masochism and lemon in later chapters. Read at your own risk.**

**Summary: Rock Lee, aged seventeen was born into a family of highly-respected Slayers. When his father moves him to a desert country to investigate the mysterious deaths of residents in a nearby village, he discovers that more sinister culprits are behind the attacks – and that he is falling for the heir of the colony. AU, LeeGaa, vampire, horror, sadism, masochism**

**Royal Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1**

**Rumours**

I stared solemnly out of the window of the moving truck. Rain pattered steadily against the cool glass which had streamed up slightly due to the number of people I was travelling with. The weapons rattled quietly in the trunk as we drove swiftly along the bumpy road.

"Lee, I know this is hard for you." Came my father, Gai's voice.

"Hard?" I repeated bitterly, not tearing my gaze from the window. "Hard does not even cover it!"

"Come on, you know this is my job! I can't just turn these kind people down."

"I was happy in Konoha! I had friends there!"

"Some things you have to sacrifice to have a good life. Stop complaining."

"I will complain all I want! You have ruined everything yet again!"

He turned to me, glaring. "You know how tight we are for money! This job will pay us thousands and thousands! We haven't got a penny to our names ever since your mother left!"

Tears built up in my eyes and my heart ached at the mere memory of my mother. She had walked out on us a few months ago and hadn't even left an explanation as to why. Deep down, I believed it was all my fault. We had an argument a few days before she left and it got really heated. It was all because I wanted to go to a baseball game and she wouldn't let me go because of who I was. Not long after that, her and my father were arguing too. Next thing we knew, she was gone. Without her, my father and I were complete wrecks. I had no siblings either who were going through the same slow agony as I was. That made it all the more difficult; having nobody to talk to. I wondered if she would ever come back. Did she no longer love us? Would she forget that she even had a husband and a son? It seemed so. "Keep your eyes on the road." I growled quietly to my father.

He shook his head at me through the rear-view mirror and focused back on driving.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, turning angrily away from him. It was so stupid. I wanted a normal life! I wanted to be a normal teenager, but no, I was forced to be dragged needlessly from place to place, investigating the mysterious deaths of many people - And the culprits?

Vampires.

Yes, I came from a family of Slayers. We could spot a vampire a mile off and we knew everything and anything on how to defeat these mysterious bloodsuckers. My father was driving us to a desert village named Sunagakure, where hundreds of rumours had occurred of people seeing strange pale beings wandering the sands at night. My father believed that this was the heart of the vampire colony. The royal colony.

As time passed, I noticed the rain easing off as we reached blue desert skies. The ground was dusty and the air was humid. I wound down the window to let some fresh air in, suddenly noticing the sandy plains going on for miles and miles as far as the eye could see. It was so isolated. We pulled in at a large service station a few minutes later and bought some gas for the car, more supplies to last us throughout the night and a few flashlights. I got out of the car to stretch my legs. We had been travelling for about six hours and had only one rest stop during that time, so my legs were hurting from being cramped up in the back.

Beside me appeared my best and only friend, Hyuuga Neji. His father was with mine helping to pay for the supplies. Neji was from a family of Slayers too. Our fathers worked together. It was us four all the time and it would forever remain that way. In the future when I would have children, I wanted to make sure that they also follow in our families' footsteps.

"It's so humid." Neji commented, staring ahead.

I nodded. "It is. Hopefully we will reach the village by nightfall, but we will have to walk it to the colony and camp out once we get there."

He nodded. "I know."

We both watched as our fathers came back and loaded the trunk up with more supplies. From what I could see, they had also bought more weapons. We needed everything we could get if we were dealing with the royal colony.

"How long until we get there?" Neji asked his father, Hiashi.

"Another five hours at the very least." He replied.

We both groaned in unison.

-3-

I must have fallen asleep in the car. When I came to my senses, it was pitch-black out and the air was bitingly cold. I grabbed my bright green sweater from underneath my seat and pulled it over my head. Neji was staring out of his side of the window. His reflection looked curious and his eyes were sharp. We were both used to this by now. I looked out of the window and saw my father parking up, so I unfastened my safety belt and stretched out my stiff limbs. How long had I slept?

"Okay, we're here. Come on Lee." My father opened the door and helped me out seeing as I was a little woozy from just waking up. My legs felt a little wobbly and I yawned, checking my watch. Nine forty-five pm. We'd been on the road for almost twelve hours.

Neji motioned me with his chin. "Come on, we need to pack the weapons."

I nodded and took a few daggers from the trunk before shoving them into my rucksack. I kept an air rifle and a handgun equipped on me in case of an emergency.

My father handed me my rolled up tent in a cylinder bag and I slung it over my shoulder along with my rucksack.

"We're going to walk the rest of the way." Hiashi said.

"To where?" I asked.

"There is a small cave about five miles ahead. It shouldn't take long to get there, but all of us must make sure we are alert at all times. Nobody knows where these bloodsuckers are hiding."

We all nodded in understanding and advanced towards the distant jagged cliffs looming ahead in the far distance. With each step I took, I could feel the air dropping a few degrees. Maybe it was me being paranoid – or maybe it was the negative energy left over from the vampires' latest victims. Either way, it felt creepy. How many villagers had the vampires killed in the past week or so? It was surely hovering around six-hundred and fifty or less. For such a small village, it was surprising they had anybody left.

It seemed quite obvious that the vampires were attacking more and more frequently due to the lack of life in their area. They had killed most of the people who lived nearby and now farmers were even finding their cattle dead, completely drained of blood.

I gulped. I knew what vampires were like when they hadn't fed in more than a few days and prayed that I'd never have to encounter anything like that again.

Looking behind me now, I could see the ghostly silhouette of the village we'd departed from, only distinguished by a few dimly lit torches. We were far from safety now. I knew a vampire could jump out and attack at any moment, so I pulled out my air rifle and kept it ready for fire.

For a while, all was silent except the low moaning of the wind and the nervous trudging of our footsteps. None of us exchanged a word. Our senses were all too alert.

I'd been on thousands of vampire hunts before and endured many a battle, but something about this one was unnerving. Despite wearing a thick sweater and coat, I was trembling slightly.

Dealing with the royal family of all the vampires in Japan was something I'd never done before.

"This looks like a good place to camp." My father said, climbing into a small cave. It was only big enough for three people. Four was a squeeze, but it looked like the only option for now. I set my bags down and helped set up the tents. Once that was done, I climbed inside my tent and covered myself in layers of blankets to keep out the decreasing temperature of the desert night.

Whilst laying there, I thought about all the friends I'd left behind in Konoha and how much I would miss them. Neji was my only true friend, but the other people I knew were the ones who also made life bearable after my mother walked out. I felt like I had to repay them somehow in any way possible.

Over a the next few hours, everything was silent. The wind had died down a little and everybody seemed to be asleep. I suddenly became aware of a small voice outside. It sounded like somebody crying. Swiftly, I threw the blankets off and unzipped my tent. A small shiver went up my spine as I stood, heading out cautiously towards the voice.

There, in the moonlight crouched a small figure. A child. A little girl. She was clad in only a torn, bloodstained white gown. Her brunette hair was matted with blood and her skin was deathly white. Since her head was tucked between her knees, I couldn't figure out who she was and remained a little apprehensive. What if she was a vampire? I reached into my pocket to pull out my hand gun just in case, but soon realized I'd left all my weapons in the tent. Crap. "Hello?" I called anxiously to the child, taking a few reluctant steps forward.

"Help... m-me..." The girl choked out.

I bit my lip and moved closer.

She looked up quickly, her dark eyes meeting mine. "Are y-you one of them too?"

Dark eyes? No, she couldn't be one of them. Vampires had brightly coloured eyes such as emerald green or crimson. I shook my head. "No, I promise I won't hurt you."

"They k-killed m-my daddy!"

"I am sorry to hear that, are you hurt?" It broke my heart how these vampires were destroying so many lives and orphaning thousands of children per week.

More tears fell from her bloodshot eyes and she wiped them away quickly. "No... please get me out of here! I don't want to die!"

I nodded and stepped closer, then knelt down, brushing her matted hair out of her eyes. She teared up again and clung tightly to my body.

"I've got you, don't worry." I carefully picked her up and carried her away. She wrapped her arms around my neck. It was then I noticed how cold she was, how light she was and the way her eyes suddenly flashed a brilliant red. I let go of her, but it was too late – her sharp little teeth were already tearing apart the flesh of my neck. "Agh!" The pain was burning furiously throughout my body almost immediately and I tried to scream, but blood rose in my throat. She wrestled me to the ground with her and I desperately flailed around in an attempt to throw her off of me.

"Stay still mister, you said you'd help me." Came her menacing voice.

Suddenly, two blurred figures jumped down beside me. "D-Dad?" I mumbled incoherently, feeling the hot sticky blood squirt out of the bite wound.

"Is he the one Kazekage-sama?" Asked a female voice I didn't recognize.

"Hai. Take him back to the colony right now and treat his wounds. We aren't finished with him yet." Came the reply of a man. "Well done for finding him Kira."

My vision blurred more and darkened at the corners before I completely lost consciousness. At that moment, I knew I was going to die.

-3-

**Sorry it's so crap and short. I tried hard on this and I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.**


End file.
